


יִרְאָה

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel is in awe of Dean, Dean inspires Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: For Castiel, falling for humanity was an awful experience.





	יִרְאָה

**Author's Note:**

> The title, יִרְאָה, is Arabic for "awe", because enochian is seemingly impossible to copy and paste xD

For Castiel, falling for humanity was an awful experience.

**awful**

/ˈɔːf(ə)l/

_ adjective _

ARCHAIC

inspiring reverential wonder or fear.

…in the _ truest _ sense of the word.

In particular, the overwhelming feelings of pure and absolute undying _ wonder _ at one man's astonishing humanity—an unwavering and inherent goodness which had saved the entire race of human beings and all other species of animals on Earth, numerous times— inspiring a once warrior angel of the Lord to fight for free will; and the utter and almost constant _ fear _ of losing that man.

Yes, for Castiel, loving Dean Winchester was _ truly _ awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading : )
> 
> Leave kudos, even a comment! Double dare ya.
> 
> Come find me on Dumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
